The Bachelor Party
by Atuliel
Summary: AH/AU. Elizabeth throws Jason a bachelor party, but the stripper is too sick to show up.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _General Hospital_ creators and writers.

* * *

"Well, thank you for a _great_ bachelor party," Jason said as the last of his male friends stumbled out of the bar.

He grinned across at Elizabeth, who was cleaning up the shot glasses she had used, as she'd promised to do when she rented out Jake's. Jason had been surprised when Elizabeth had informed him she was throwing him a party before he was married to Sam, but not displeased. She was one of the most unique people he knew, so he knew he shouldn't have been too shocked that she would offer to throw him a bachelor party. And even though she'd been the only attending female, it hadn't been uncomfortable, as he'd expected it to be. It had actually been a blast.

He flicked away a party streamer that fell from above his head.

"My pleasure," Elizabeth replied, beaming right back at him. "I'm just sorry about the stripper."

Jason swallowed and licked his lips, fighting a laugh. However surprised he'd been at her throwing him a party, he'd been even more stunned when she told him she was hiring a stripper.

"It's no big deal," he said, trying to sound flippant. "It was mostly a disappointment to Sonny, so…."

She chuckled. "Well, I still feel bad. I _did_ promise you."

"It's not your fault she got the flu," he countered, smirking.

He took a swig of his beer, twirling it in his fingers as he rested it back on the counter.

"Still…this is your bachelor party," she said, putting the glasses and bottles back in their appropriate places. "You deserve to see a naked woman on your last night as a single man."

They both laughed at this.

"I'll be getting to see a naked woman the rest of my life as a married man," he retorted, shaking his head.

Normally, he'd feel entirely uncomfortable discussing this with someone, but the combination of alcohol and the easy friendship he had with Elizabeth wiped away any uneasiness.

"Yeah, but…just the one," she said, sighing. "I mean, tonight was your last chance to see another naked lady besides Sam…ever. And I messed it up." She pouted at him.

"Well, I kind of signed up for that when I asked her to marry me," Jason said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am!"

Elizabeth huffed, wiping off the bar with a towel. Her gaze trailed away and he saw a thoughtful, almost mischievous gleam enter her eye. Jason smiled and leaned forward across the bar.

"Elizabeth, really…it's not that big a deal—"

"Maybe not to you, but I promised. And I keep my promises." She stepped out from behind the bar and grabbed his arm, dragging him off. "Come on."

Jason slipped off his stool clumsily, surprised by her strength.

"Elizabeth, what are—"

She stopped abruptly and pushed him down into a chair, giving him such a seductive look that he felt his pants tighten a fraction.

"Just sit back and enjoy, stud," she purred, giving him a wink.

Jason swallowed, trying to force down the sudden lump in his throat. He sat his beer between his legs, trying to cover up the bulge growing in his pants. Elizabeth trotted off to the jukebox and pulled a couple coins from her pocket, looking through the listings of songs with a happy hum.

"Elizabeth, no, you don't have to—" he protested, though every particle in his body was telling him to shut the hell up.

"Yes, I do," she said, barely glancing over her shoulder. "I promised you a stripper, and you're gonna get one."

Jason's eyes widened. A part of his brain was saying that this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this, but all the blood for thinking was going directly to his crotch. Even the thought that he shouldn't be this turned on by a friend faded away as he stared at Elizabeth's back end.

His mouth put in one last-ditch effort. "Really, Elizabeth, you don't nee—"

She turned and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, come on, it'll be fine. Just…pretend you don't know me or something."

She grinned and then slipped the coins in, selecting some music that he barely listened to, all his attention focused on this new, sexy version of Elizabeth. The one she'd only shown him once before, very briefly. The only thoughts he could muster were that there was no way he'd be pretending she was some girl he didn't know and that he wanted to see her naked—really badly.

Elizabeth turned back around, hips swaying to the beat of the music as she moved closer to him. Jason felt the urge to pull her into his lap and gripped his bottle of beer even tighter. He watched, entranced, as she slipped her shoes and socks off, running her hands up her own body as she stood, still dancing to the erotic music. He let out a small squeak when one of her hands brushed her own breast.

He wanted to jump out of that chair and onto her sexy self, but he barely restrained himself, stiffening (in more ways than one) in the chair. Elizabeth's hands went to her vest and she slid it off slowly, tossing it to the floor with her socks. In that moment, there was nothing Jason wanted more than to see her to get completely naked, right there in front of him.

She continued fulfilling his wish by pulling up the edge of her shirt, gradually revealing her creamy skin to him. He whimpered quietly as she pulled it up past her breasts, which were covered by a lacy white bra that he suddenly envisioned himself ripping off with his teeth. He pressed himself against his chair, trying to keep himself grounded.

All Jason could do was stare at her, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind if she knew how turned on he was. He didn't dare meet her eyes—he was sure if he did that all his self-control would be lost in her blue eyes.

Her hands moved down her sides on that soft skin he so wanted to be licking and she was just about to remove her pants when she jumped, startled.

"Oh, shhhhhahi, Lucky, Sam!" Elizabeth said brightly, sweeping her vest up off the floor and pulling it around herself, too late.

Jason leapt out of his chair and saw his fiancé and Elizabeth's husband staring at them from the entrance of Jake's. He could hear the music still bouncing in the background and he inched in front of Elizabeth, so she could at least clothe herself.

"Jason…" Sam whimpered, clearly hurt.

"What the hell, Elizabeth?" Lucky snarled.

Jason felt more than saw her step up beside him and he quivered with need for her. That image of tearing her bra away returned and he blinked hard, trying to focus on the problem at hand.

"Um…th-the stripper was sick," Elizabeth said lamely.

Sam glowered at her and rushed out of the bar, sobbing. Lucky backed away and went after her, shaking with anger. Jason didn't think to go after Sam and apparently Elizabeth wasn't going after her husband, for she was just standing there, next to him.

He glanced down at her and she met his eyes.

The music faded away and Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Are you as turned on as I am?" she whispered.

Jason's only answer was a devilish grin.


End file.
